goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Minami Luna
Minami Luna (実波ルナ, Luna Minami) (born August 27, 2004), better known as "the Save-Ums girl", is a magical girl and an upcoming utaite with a beautiful voice. She is a good user and has the ability to transform into a mermaid if necessary. She also has Pokémon as pets and her own UTAUloid, which shares her name. Her favorite six characters are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, and B.B. Jammies. She will start making her own covers (just like the other utaites) after she will graduate the school in 2019. She beats troublemakers up with Princess Zelda's sword (or Great Fairy's sword). In general, she has Elise's no voice from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Later, she gets her new form where she can turn into a dragon other than her mermaid form (see here). *Voice: Kimberly *Angry voice: Princess *Sad voice: Salli *Singing voice: Pururu *Likes: The Save-Ums, Hi-5 (Australia, USA, UK, Latin America, Philippines and Indonesia versions), her Pokémon, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Bleach, Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captors, Powerpuff Girls Z, making grounded and dead meat videos out of villains and troublemakers, Sophie the Otter, Azura painting her fingernails and toenails pink, Disney movies and shows, Marvel (except for Deadpool cause his films are inappropriate and not suitable for kids), Super Smash Bros., Sega Superstars, Unikitty!, Hello Kitty, Winx Club, fruits and vegetables (because they will make her grow bigger and stronger like Dragon Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates) *Dislikes: Things that her mom dislikes, COC* A EGG U R, PornStar505, Moe and Joe, Pedro and Edro, Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of good users including the Save-Ums, when Custard's voice sounds bad ([http://goanimate-v3.wikia.com/wiki/File:What_ever_happened_to_Custard%27s_voice.ogg click here what happened to Custard's voice in the second season of the children's show The Save-Ums]), Adventure Time, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults including Happy Tree Friends and Final Destination, when Gfourtx puts Peter Griffin in pages *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, navel and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her neck *Favorite toenail color: Pink Appearance Luna has black hair resembling Stella's in her Enchantix form, but her lock is pink. Her skin appears to be fair in color while her eyes are pink with eyelashes. Her lips are milky pink (as shown only in close-up shot of her mouth). Luna has her own designs, including the Japanese school uniform, the princess costume, the ballerina costume, the Kitty'er costume and the superheroine costume resembling Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung's. Personality Luna is highly intelligent and not afraid to show it. Knowledgeable about a wide range of subjects, and confident answering almost any question. Pokémon she has *Pikachu (Female) - Nickname: Pika *Jigglypuff (Female) - Nickname: Jiggly *Blaziken - Nickname: Chic *Linoone (Female) - Nickname: Lu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Mermaid *Gardevoir (Female) - Nickname: Rara *Togekiss (Female) - Nickname: Fly Fairy *Roserade (Female) - Nickname: Rose *Lucario (Male) - Nickname: Aura *Froslass - Nickname: Aurora *Lilligant - Nickname: Lillil Trivia *Luna's close-up shot of her eyes are shown when she sees. Her close-up shot of her ears are shown when she hears. Her close-up shot of her nose is shown when he smells. Her close-up shot of her mouth is shown when she says "it could smash your skull" (just like Custard, from The Save-Ums). *In Goanimate, she is the female Corrin. *She is looking like MiKA, from the band Daisy x Daisy. *Luna is similar to Kizuna Ai and Athena Asamiya. *Her first name, "Luna", means "moon". The characters of her surname, "実波", mean "real" and "wave" respectively. *While the Lion Guard are Azura's friends, the Save-Ums are her friends. However, when the Save-Ums, Behania and Coffee moved to her house, they became her new children along with Nekomura Iroha. *If Luna is based off of a Japanese Vocaloid, it's best to have a Japanese name in correct order: Minami, Luna. *Her current children are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer, B.B. Jammies, Lunick, Nekomura Iroha, Behania and Coffee. *Despite Luna reconciling with Azura after all grounded videos get removed, Azura is currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' aunt, Ike is currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' uncle and Female Kana and Shigure are currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' cousins. *Her number 1 favorite TV show is the Emmy Award winning preschool adventure show The Save-Ums. Removal of Grounded Videos *On 31st July 2018, due to Luna deciding that grounded videos were stupid and unnecessary, grounded videos will be removed from the internet. Gallery File:Fire Emblem IF Luna.jpg|Luna in her Fire Emblem Fates look File:Dragon Luna.png|Luna in her dragon form File:Luna's eyes.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her eyes are shown File:Luna's ear.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her ear is shown File:Luna's nose.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her nose is shown File:Luna's lips.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her mouth is shown Category:Female Characters Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's allies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's allies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Disney fans Category:Bad Users Category:Traitors Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Former good users now BAD Category:Skunk Fu! Fans Category:Troublemakers